Just Look at Me
by Romi Knox
Summary: SPOILERS. Comprendía que Tetsuya siempre estuviese centrado en Daiki, pero, por una vez... Akashi también quería ser mirado por él.


¡Y aquí traigo esto! Sí, mientras publico el capítulo dos de mi FF de KNB, decidí que era buena idea traer alguna cosilla pequeña para animar la cosa y para que mi perfil de no se vea tan solitario. Sucede que ya tengo el capítulo dos escrito, pero no pienso subirlo hasta que haya escrito o aunque sea comenzado el tercero. Ahora me preguntarán: ¿por qué no empezaste a escribir el tercero en vez de este one-shot corto/drabble largo? Pues sencillo, queridos lectores. Déjenme explicarles que imaginé esto en la madrugada mientras intentaba dormir D: Y sinceramente, mi mente anda muy llena de AkaKuro últimamente... Así que tenía que escribirlo Q-Q

**Advertencias: SPOILERS** avanzados del manga.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Comentarios:** Ah, en serio estoy súper viciada a estos dos ;u; Estúpido y sensual Seirin vs. Rakuzan.

**Pareja:** Akashi Seijuurou - Kuroko Tetsuya (la flechita porque es unidireccional(?).

**Aclaraciones:** La primera parte sucede por el tiempo en que Aomine "despierta" sus habilidades para el baloncesto. La segunda antes de que el Seirin vs. Rakuzan dé inicio.

* * *

**Just Look at Me**

**. . .**

Suspiró suavemente, con los ojos cerrados, cuando se vio a las afueras del edificio estudiantil; a veces consideraba que de verdad debía decirle al entrenador que dejara todo en sus manos, ya que sentía que el hombre se esforzaba más de la cuenta para idear jugadas o movimientos que pudiesen servirles en la cancha cuando, a su propio parecer, no las creía demasiado necesarias. Alzó su mirada carmesí hacia el atardecer que se encontraba frente a sí; se le había hecho tan tarde sólo por asistir a esa reunión con el mayor. Aunque era de esperar de quien ahora era el capitán.

Mientras empezaba a caminar, observó su alrededor y se detuvo al advertir que las luces del gimnasio seguían encendidas; las prácticas habían acabado una hora atrás, así que no debía haber nadie más por allí… a menos que. Sólo por curiosidad y con la idea de confirmar el pensamiento que repentinamente surcó su mente, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia el dichoso lugar, entrando en silencio para no molestar; había oído el sonido de un balón siendo driblado, así que casi podía estar seguro que su corazonada era cierta.

Una y otra vez frente a los ojos del recién llegado, un pequeño chico de tez clara y cabellos y ojos color azul claro intentaba encestar sin mucha suerte; ni siquiera un tiro acertaba. Aún así, el muchacho volvía a tomar la pelota y la lanzaba a nueva cuenta, teniendo una expresión más seria de lo normal. Por un momento se detuvo, agotado, aprovechando para limpiarse el sudor del rostro con su franela.

—¿No es muy tarde para seguir entrenando, Tetsuya? —se atrevió a preguntar.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco al oír la voz de alguien más cuando se suponía que estaba solo, pero pronto relajó sus facciones al identificar a su acompañante.

—Ah, Akashi-kun —tomó un poco de aire, puesto que seguía cansado—. Es sólo que… algo me está molestando. Pero volveré a casa inmediatamente —aseguró, soltando una bocanada de aire.

Sin poder evitarlo, Seijuurou se interesó en el asunto, arqueando una ceja con ligereza como muestra de ello.

—¿Es por Daiki? —fue directo al punto.

—Sí… —respondió suavemente el más bajo, caminando hasta el balón para tomarlo entre sus manos—. Siempre que pienso en ello, tengo esta sensación de que debo y puedo hacer algo, pero no se me ocurre qué —explicó mientras giraba la pelota contra ambas palmas, manteniendo la mirada sobre este.

Akashi suspiró, dando varios pasos hacia Kuroko.

—No me malentiendas, Tetsuya —aclaró inicialmente—, pero a este punto, no creo que haya mucho que se pueda hacer por Daiki —se detuvo frente al chico, quien mantenía sus orbes sobre el balón—. Por una vez…

Entrecerró sus ojos, observando al pequeño.

—…No, nada —concluyó, girando sobre sí para caminar directo a la salida del gimnasio—. Procura no quedarte hasta muy tarde. Mañana tenemos práctica matutina.

Sin siquiera girarse a verlo una última vez, Akashi sólo salió de allí y se dedicó a volver a casa, fijando su mirada en el suelo por unos segundos, cabizbajo.

"_Por una vez… deberías verme sólo a mí"_

. . .

Colocó su morral deportivo sobre la banca mientras procedía a sacarse la chaqueta y el pantalón del uniforme, preparándose para el calentamiento antes del gran juego contra Seirin. El sitio estaba lleno de ruido con toda la gente emocionada por la final. No era que el chico no estuviese animado como aquellas personas, pero era más que evidente quién iba a ganar, ya que él, Akashi Seijuurou, siempre tenía la razón porque todo el tiempo ganaba. Y quien gana, siempre tiene la razón. Por ende… él no podía perder.

—Oh~ Parece que Seirin también está muy emocionado~

Ante la observación de su ahora compañero, el pelirrojo paseó su mirada sobre sus contrincantes, deteniendo sus orbes carmesí sobre unos penetrantes y furtivos ojos color azul claro que lo estaban observando sólo a él. En ese instante, el ahora capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Rakuzan pudo asegurar que su corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría, porque por más que se negase a desviar su vista, Kuroko tampoco cedía y aún así mantenía aquella expresión tan seria y segura.

Sin embargo, aquel juego de miradas debía terminar, y lo hizo cuando Akashi fue llamado por el entrenador, quien aparentemente tenía unas cosas que repasar con él antes de que el juego comenzara. La única diferencia ahora era que, así como toda la audiencia, Seijuurou igual estaba bastante emocionado, e incluso lucía una ligera sonrisa.

"_Sí, así mismo… Mírame sólo a mí, Tetsuya"._

* * *

Bueh, bueh =) ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado.

A mí me ENCANTAN estos dos, así que den por seguro que verán algo mucho más largo luego..., cuando otra idea loca aparezca en mi mente.

**¿Me dejarías un review~?**

Eso me incentivaría a escribir mucho más *-*


End file.
